


True Lust

by TwistedFiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Lots of Sex, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedFiction/pseuds/TwistedFiction
Summary: Y/n has always had it easy in her love life. She was a master of experience at defining love and lust. It was like black and white to her. While it may be easy for her to separate the two, it isn't always for others.Cue her special relationship with Sam Winchester.





	1. You Free?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like porn and angst >: )

He always showed up at your door between hunts, or whenever he had the time alone. It was a twenty minute drive from the bunker he lives in with his pervy alcoholic brother. You had only been down there once to help on a case, but you understood why someone wouldn't want to spend all of their time down there. It was dark, muggy, and creepy as shit. You could imagine the his brother and he only felt at home in the place, but you had fortunately, for a hunter, been raised in much nicer conditions.

Somehow when you met Sam, you found yourself extremely attracted to the grimy, off-colored hunk. Now you had developed a bit of a "friendship" with him. Basically, you would let him come over and fuck you every couple of weeks. But then every couple of weeks turned into every couple of days. And now you found yourself blowing up his phone almost daily.

Tonight, you sat on your couch watching some shit reality TV with a third glass of wine in your hand when you felt your phone vibrate on your lap. Sure enough, after you had restrained from texting him all day, he finally texted first.

_You free?_

You set down your wine and sat up straight, typing back immediately.

_As always._

He read it immediately.

_And home?_

_Of course._

You set down the phone, and took your wine glass to the kitchen sink. You were glad you hadn't bothered to get out of your decent clothes yet. You looked absolutely delicious in your tight jeans and low cut shirt. You looked in the mirror on the hallway wall, admiring the sight of your pushed up breasts and gold hoop earrings amidst your slightly screwed up hair. Your thoughts were pulled away from the mirror when you heard your phone buzz again from the couch.

_I'll be over soon?_

You smirked to yourself, this boy was in over his head, and you loved it. 

_of course._

 


	2. Dirt Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes over for a fun time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highly inspired by that selfie posted Jared posted on insta... can't figure out how to get it on here but the one with his open shirt and the tattoo. omggggggg.

Your attention was brought from your cell phone by a knock at the door. You'd been patiently but eagerly awaiting Sam's arrival. You got up to answer the door and were greeted by a messy-haired and dark-eyed Sam. You looked him head to toe, his brown hair was ruffled, his eyes were intense on you, and his lips sat in a dirty little smirk. On his neck sat the open collar of a flannel shirt, opened deep down his tan chest, exposing the all too familiar tattoo on his chest. His jeans were bulged up at the top and dirty down the legs. 

Your eyes met back with his. "Come in." You invited with a smile. He follow you into the apartment, closing the white door behind him. You were walking to the living room when you looked behind you and were met with a hand on your hip, pushing you forward slightly. You stopped and turned yourself to him, angered by the demeaning push.

"Well, shall we?" He pushed, a sexy smirk lit on his face.

"Don't be so effing eager,  _shall we?_ " You mocked, walking backwards towards the bedroom with a playfully daring look on you face. It was a dare he took quickly. He grabbed you by the waist and walked you back through the doorway until you fell hard onto the bed. From there he continued his kisses down your jaw and neck. You gasped at the tickled on the side of your neck, right below your right ear. He raised himself at the noise. Grinning like a boy, the man took the opportunity to run his hand over your left breast down to your hip, grabbing at the black fabric. You raised your back to allow him to pull it up and over your head.

He stared at your newly exposed skin for a few moments before meeting his lips to the exposed side of your left breast. As he kissed he groped over the thick padding on your right breast, his thumb pushed its way under the confining bra and pushed it to the side. He leaned his head over and gave your nipple a quick, surprising lick before leaning up, and taking you with him, to remove your bra. The offensive garment found its way to the floor on the other side of the small, brightly lit room.

You gave him your best smirk and went to work on the only four fastened buttons on his shirt. That, too, eventually found its spot on your bedroom floor. He straddled himself over your lap and ground down lightly on you, licking his lips and giving you a little show. He removed his belt and tossed it to the side of the room. He grabbed you by the hips and swayed his down onto you. He leaned down at kissed and bit at the side of your neck. "Jeez, Sam..."

Sam got up on his knees and pushed you back down to lay. He made his work at the button of your jeans. You lifted yourself as he slid them and your underwear down your legs, leaving you totally exposed. You shot up before he could come back down and made work of his pants. Eventually you both found yourselves totally nude and fascinated with each other.

You drug your hand up his long, thick cock. Being on his knees, he was high enough up you didn't have to do much bending to put it into your mouth. You licked the underside of his dick from the shaft to the tip before taking him into your mouth. He let out a hot gasp at the sudden pleasure. As you made your way up and down his cock you felt sticky, salting precum run into your mouth. You moaned at the feeling. His hand found your hair, and after a few seconds yanked you back. He dropped himself back down onto your lap. He began kissing you deeply, his tongue sliding its way into your mouth.

"Fuck," He breathed heavily. "turn over." You hated being bossed around, but you were too aroused to care. You listened and turned yourself on to all fours. You felt his tongue lick a stripe from your clit to your ass. You let out an embarrassingly loud moan and looked back at him. His face was burried into you and you felt his tongue working you open. His stubbly face felt like heaven against your skin and his tongue made the best patterns between you clit and entrance.

He got up and pressed his chest against your back, he used his hand to guide his dick to your pussy and pushed it in. You both let out deep, desperate moans at the freeing pleasure. He began to move and your whole body lit up. He played with your nipples as he fucked you. He sloppily hit your g-spot on almost every thrust, and you couldn't help but whine and moan at the pleasure. You quickly began to feel the itch of an orgasm building.

"Holy fuck, just like that," You breathlessly moaned out. "don't stop." 

With that, he started fucking into you harder. You let out a half-scream half-moan and your head swung back. You dropped to you elbows and just relaxed and let it take you over. You stopped caring what you looked and sounded like.

He came down over you and cupped your breasts. His breath was so hard and heavy, and he was letting out the prettiest broken, primal little noises. It honestly had to be those right in your ear that brought you so fast over the edge. You felt your explosively body grow hot and convulse underneath him. You collapsed down flat onto the bed, Sam wasn't able to follow you fast enough onto you. So, as he was falling down on top of you he let out a loud moan and squirted his hot come all over the back of your thighs, ass, and bedsheets.

After a few seconds to process himself, Sam rolled himself off your back and onto the bed. He put his hands up behind his head as he breathed heavily. You watched his chest rise and fall as you waited for your pussy to calm down from your hard orgasm before you got up and cleaned yourself. But, unfortunately, orgasms were like Nyquil and you found your body relaxing a little  _too_ fast as your mind went blank and you fell into a heavy sleep next to Sam.


End file.
